Hardest Knocks
by Ivytheregalchangeling
Summary: Dreams have been known to drive people to doing things, but Knock Out never imagined one dream would take him to the brink of insanity. Hold on... He wasn't sane to start with. Why would you want to protect the enemy? Gore, violence, slash, torture... Onesided!Knock Out x Smokescreen Sorry about the terrible summary!
1. Chapter 1

Knock Out screamed, tearing unsightly grooves in his faceplates with his own sharp digits. It was dying. That which brought him the most sadistic and fulfilling joy... 'Fszzom' one shot from his lord's cannon finished it... So anticlimactic! Knock Out screamed louder, tears stinging his ivory face-plates.  
>"Knock Out!" Someone was shaking him.<br>Not now! He's grieving the loss of-  
>"Knock Out you slagger!"<br>The medic's optics shot open and Starscream materialised before him, "You'll fragging wake Lord Megatron!" An annoyingly high pitched stage whisper echoed around the crimson mech's processor. 'Wake Lord Megatron?'  
>"Whatever do you mean, Starscream? First of all, I wasn't aware that Our Liege recharged. Second, I wasn't doing anything that would rouse The Lord from his slumber."<br>Starscream seamed annoyed, "Yes, he recharges, you, as the medic, should know-"  
>"You as his berth warmer-" Knock Out interposed quietly.<br>"What?!"  
>"Nothing, nothing. Go on."<br>"Grr..." The seeker fumed, "You were screaming in your recharge!"  
>Blinking, Knock Out kept up his calm façade, "I fear you must be hearing things. I'll have to check that for you. But for now, recharge. I'll see you in the morning." With that, Starscream was dismissed.<p>

Sitting on the edge of a hard medical berth, Knock Out buried his faceplates in his servos, "Smokescreen..."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUNDUUUN! ^^<strong>

**okeey, I know that wasn't much, but I'm going to post the next chapter tomorrow and hopefully it won't be as bad.**

**In the meanwhile... please review! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two, yayz!**

* * *

><p>Wiping a small surgeon's knife, Knock Out sighed, gazing boredly at his neat, shiny collection of tools. They sat in a large case, almost glowing as they reflected all the lights in the med. bay.<br>'It's the same thing, every day. Fix this vehicon, exterminate that eradicon, help this officer.' Knock Out closed the case, giving it a quick rub with a silky looking white cloth. It was a dark crimson container, even shinier than the utensils within.  
>The medic slid it into a draw under his main desk and walked leisurely out of the medical bay, allowing the lights to shut themselves off. As he turned in the direction of his berth-room, something large and purple flew into him.<br>"Oh! Oh, Primus I'm so so so sorry!" A vehicon took a few nervous steps backwards, anxiety practically coming out of him in waves, "I am so sorry!"  
>The red mech growled, checking himself for scratches and dents, "Oh, you are so lucky you didn't scratch my paint." He glared at the vehicon, optics cold, but at seeing it's fright, he smirked, "Now, what were you doing running through the Nemesis like that?"<br>The vehicon fidgeted, looking past Knock Out, "Uh- Um... P-playing... Tiggy." He mumbled quietly.  
>"Tiggy?" Knock Out laughed, raising his optical ridges, "The Earth younglings' game?"<br>"Y-yes..."  
>Knock Out's good humour quickly evaporated, seeing that he had had his laugh, "See that you do not do that again. There <em>will<em> be consequences."  
>"Y-yes, sir!"<br>"And stop stammering." He glared at the drone, walking past him.

Knock Out didn't look back at the drone, bored. There was only one person he could ever stand stuttering from. And he was not around. Which put the vain mech in a terrible mood.  
>The vehicon's antics made him even more irritable, though. They reminded him so much of the expressive young bot he wanted so badly to protect and control.<br>There was no one else who could even come close to fixing Knock Out's mood.  
>He sat on his berth, staring at the ceiling, "Remember that time we captured you? We had so much fun together, didn't we?" Knock Out murmured under his breath, "Even just seeing the fright on your faceplates when I threatened you... So perfect..." He lay back, crimson optics dull, '<em>imagine how fun it would be if I weren't just bluffing...'<em>  
>.:Knock Out! I need you to ground bridge to the following co-ordinates, we need backup. :. Megatron's gravelly voice cut through Knock Out's sleepy meditations like a knife.<br>.:Yes, my liege, I'll be right there. :. He stood, hurrying off to the 'bridge room and grumbling to himself, "Fighting the Autobots in the middle of the night... And nobody bothers to inform the chief medical officer?" There was scorn in his voice, but deep down he was laughing. They all knew exactly what he wanted. Pristine paint and beauty sleep.

As he walked through the groundbridge, Knock Out glanced around. Megatron was deep in battle with Optimus, Soundwave wasn't doing anything very productive that Knock Out could see, Starscream was fighting with Arcee and Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Smokescreen were shooting down the endless supply of vehicons and eradicons.  
>The medic's optics came to a screeching halt as they landed upon Smokescreen. His white, blue and red paint glowed in the dull moonlight, even through the dust and a few obvious shot marks. Even though he had been hit more than once, the young mech still fought with such vigour and enthusiasm. It was cute. Knock Out blinked as he realised the subject of his admiration was coming towards him, shooting.<p>

He smirked, dodging whilst admiring the Autobot's cannons.  
>"Hello, there, Smokescreen!" He drawled, un-subspacing his energon prod and twirling it expertly in his servo, "Come to admire my lovely paint job?"<br>"Not in your dreams, Decepti-creep!" The Autobot growled, firing even more furiously than before.  
>Knock Out just laughed, jabbing at Smokescreen with his prod. One of the white Autobot's bullets grazed Knock Out's shoulder plate and he growled, narrowing his optics, "Watch. The. PAINT!" He stabbed at Smokescreen again with the energon prod, this time on the mark. He shoved it into the Autobot's abdomen as hard as he could, taking a certain sadistic delight in the crunching metal and accompanying scream from Smokescreen.<br>Smokescreen fell to the dusty ground, his faceplates contorting with agony as electricity ripped through his circuits.  
>Knock Out grinned, pulling his prod out of the Autobot and calmly watching the energon leak out of the wound. He glanced up and noticed that Bumblebee and Bulkhead had given up on the drones and were heading for their friend, apparently attempting to rescue him. The medic sighed, glancing towards Smokescreen's prone form once more before posing his energon prod towards the two other Autobots.<br>He easily dodged Bulkhead's large... What were they? Bommi-knocker thingys, and stabbed him in the back, holding the weapon behind his neck long enough to knock him out. Then he turned to Bumblebee, who was kneeling next to Smokescreen, seemingly unsure of what to do. "Stupid Autobot," Knock Out laughed, repeating the procedure he carried out on Bulkhead.  
>He noticed that the slight joy that came of inflicting pain upon Bulkhead and Bumblebee didn't even come close to the satisfaction he felt in watching Smokescreen writhe under his energon prod.<br>.:Lord Megatron, I am leaving with a hostage, good luck. :. The Decepticon medic chuckled, heaving Smokescreen behind him as he remotely activated a ground-bridge and walked through it straight into an extra room in the med. bay. He supposed it was meant for lunatics or carriers of infectious illnesses. But, meh, he shrugged to himself, it would do just fine for an "interrogation room". For now, at least.

* * *

><p><strong>MUAHAHAHAHA! :) You guys like?<strong>

**...ifyoudidcouldyoureviewplz?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is probably the longest chapter of anything I've ever written... Anyway, I hope it isn't too hard to understand... It feels kinda sketchy to me...**

* * *

><p>Knock Out smirked as he finished his shift, finally! That must have been the longest day he could remember, what, with Smokescreen in the med. bay, probably awake by now, time seemed to drag by almost painfully. The repressed excitement in Knock Out's systems was driving him <em>crazy<em>!  
>Almost running over to the other side of the med. bay, Knock Out quickly typed in a code to open the door, behind which, Smokescreen lay.<br>By then, anticipation was bubbling out of the Decepticon's persona, very much against his will. How could he get so wound up, just by having an inexperienced young Autobot guard nearby?! He closed his optics, mentally cooling. This was not like him. He had to remain calm.  
>As the door finally finished opening, he saw an exhausted Smokescreen laying on the med. berth in the middle of the room. Knock Out plastered a sarcastic smile onto his faceplates, "Well, hello, Autobot."<br>The latter jolted, fixing Knock Out with a cold, hateful stare.  
>"Have you had fun today?" The medic walked up beside the berth, staring down at Smokescreen, "You look exhausted."<br>"Get away from me!" Smokescreen growled, tugging at the cuffs holding him to the berth. Almost immediately he stiffened and jolted, grimacing and biting his lip, holding back a scream as electricity once again coursed through his systems, causing him extreme pain.  
>"I thought you would have figured out that the restraints were designed to shock struggling prisoners... Haven't you tried to escape? Do you like it in here?" The narcissistic medic chided, his dark optics gazing lazily over "his" Autobot.<br>Smokescreen stared up at the Decepticon with disgust, choosing not to answer, but instead, to pose a question of his own, "What do you want, Decepticreep?!" He knew that name was getting old, he'd been cursing it all day, but what else could he say?  
>The medic put a servo on his hip, humming, "Hmm... The location of the Autobot base? The full synth-en formula?" He let a servo travel lightly over Smokescreen's chest plating, "You?"<br>Smokescreen hissed, pulling away again and screaming at the sudden, unexpected shock traveling at the speed of light from his servos and pedes to the centre of his chassis, leaving a throbbing, aching pain in its wake.  
>Knock Out's smirk grew as he watched Smokescreen shake in the aftermath of the shock, optics widening to round blue basketballs, then slamming shut tightly, coolant sliding out of them and down Smokescreen's faceplates. "I can help you with those." The Decepticon motioned vaguely towards the restraints and console next to the berth.<br>A low growl came from deep within Smokescreen's throat as he shook his aching helm vigorously, he didn't need help from a fragging Decepticreep, no matter how much he was suffering.  
>Inwardly shrugging, Knock Out looked down to the berth controls, deactivating the shock-mechanism and stepping back a little.<br>Smokescreen realised what Knock Out was doing and began thrashing wildly, not quite sure what to do or say, but desperate to get away. A whole solar-cycle of electric abuse numbing his systems had got to his head, resulting in a throbbing helm-ache and a total lack of escape plans.  
>It had also drained him physically, and the thrashing soon ceased, giving way to constant, pathetic shaking. Smokescreen's helm felt hot and heavy and he let it fall with a clunk to the berth below him, his mouth open slightly, cool air audibly being drawn into his systems.<br>The Decepticon watched on with half a smile, crossing his arms over his well polished chestplates, "It's disappointing really, you are giving up a lot faster than I expected... I haven't even touched you yet!" He cocked his hip to one side, "Luckily, I have two remedies for the situation!" He grinned for a moment, leaning over Smokescreen, "Would you like to hear them?"

Smokescreen groaned, he could vaguely hear Knock Out babbling on about something, somewhere far, far away, but what distracted him was the growing heady scent hanging over him like a suffocating blanket. He coughed, moving his helm away from the source.  
>A sudden, penetrating pain shot up his back from one of his doorwings which hung through accommodating holes in the berth. They felt like they were falling off and the resulting pins and needles had long vanished, leaving them numb and raw.<br>Smokescreen twitched, his optics opening, holding a confused and pained expression. Knock Out had poked his right wing with a digit and was now smiling in a self-satisfied way, tilting his helm expectantly towards Smokescreen.  
>"Don't <em>touch<em> me!" The Autobot growled, figuring out what Knock Out had done and ignoring his searing helm ache, once again struggling against his restraints. He tugged desperately at the cuffs holding his servos and pedes, kicking as much as he could in his current predicament. The strong smell of Knock Out's wax and primer added to his stress and he worked harder to push himself away from the medic, his wrists beginning to bleed.  
>Knock Out tutted, moving to the head of the berth and staring coolly down at the writhing Autobot, "If you keep that up, I'll turn the electricity back on in the restraints. And we both know how much suffering they've caused you already today, let's not force anymore needless pain onto you.. For now." He caught Smokescreen's helm between his servos, dark optics half closed, "They're boring, anyway."<br>The Autobot willed himself not to react, clenching his fists and biting his lip in contained rage as Knock Out took his faceplates in his hands. He growled dangerously as a grin spread across Knock Out's features at Smokescreen's submission. "That's a good mech. Now, would you like to hear my ideas?" Smokescreen didn't reply, glaring into Knock Out's optics, "No? Oh well.  
>"As I said earlier, I have two ways to help you cope longer." That didn't sound too good... Smokescreen's processor worked, "One, which I think you'll be happy about, is that, if you'll be a good little mech, I won't put the electricity on in your restraints." Without waiting for a reaction, Knock Out went on, "Two, a little experimental substance I've been working on. It will not only prolong your endurance, but you using it will help me to finish the formula, giving the Decepticons an advantage over you Autobots." Now that was something Smokescreen wasn't okay with. At all.<br>"No! I won't help you Decepticreeps! Leave me alone!" He shook himself free of Knock Out's grasp, yelling angrily.  
>The medic just laughed, "Uh, uh, uh! Remember, you have to be a good boy." Smokescreen glared daggers, "And, unfortunately for you, you have no say in what I do to you."<br>Knock Out petted Smokescreen lightly on one side of his faceplate before disappearing out the door. The Autobot sat up as much as he could, taking in his surroundings, how far away the berth controls were, any security cameras and the locks on the door. He sighed... The place was totally secure.  
>Smokescreen's glare darkened as Knock Out strode purposefully back into the room, carrying a tray, on which Smokescreen saw an energon cube and a large syringe full of something green. As the medic got closer, he set the tray down on a small table near the berth, picking up the cube of energon and pressing a button on the berth control board which tipped the top half of Smokescreen's berth up, leaving him in a sitting position.<br>"You're going to need this..." He held the energon cube to Smokescreen's mouth, "And don't fight, it's not going to change anything." The reluctant Autobot opened his oral cavity slightly, frowning an off lining his optics in shame... If anyone else found out that he was being servo-fed by a Decepticon, he would never, ever live it down. The energon cooled his aching throat as it slid down, though, and he accepted it almost gratefully, opening his optics when he had finished.  
>Knock Out smirked, putting the cube down onto the tray and picking up the syringe, "You were extremely accommodating there, let's see how you do with this." He laughed as Smokescreen growled. The closer the syringe got, the more familia it seemed...<br>He struggled against Knock Out the most he had all day, because in that tube was something he never, ever wanted to be exposed to again, especially after seeing what it turned Ratchet into.

_In that tube was synthetic energon._

* * *

><p><strong>Yay!<strong>

**I haven't watched Transformers: Prime in AGES, so please forgive me for any mistakes I've made... **

**Do you guys think I should do half Knock Out's POV and half Smokescreen's, like in this chapter? Or all Knock Out?**

**Reviews are** **love! :)**


End file.
